Many beverages are sold from bulk or as single serving preparations, and dispensed into beverage containers, which are usually in the form of plastic or paper cups. Numerous different types of lids have been used for such containers, and, in addition to providing a thermal barrier to maintain the serving temperature, the lids are intended to retain the beverage in the container when the container is transported or is accidentally disturbed. Commonly, such lids will also provide an orifice in the upper surface, allowing the beverage to be consumed without removing the lid. Such containers and such lids are commonly single-use disposable items and, accordingly, must be capable of being produced at a low cost.
A typical lid for such a beverage container is formed from thin plastic sheet material, for example by vacuum forming, and comprises a top panel, either flat or domed, with a downwardly depending peripheral rim. The plastic material of the lid is typically somewhat flexible and resilient so that the lid can be fitted over the open end of a suitably sized beverage container. The rim of the lid grips the rim of the open end of the container, and the beverage is then retained within the container. The orifice is commonly provided in the outer portion of the top panel, or in the dome of domed lids. Unfortunately, this orifice reduces the effectiveness of the thermal barrier, and provides an opening through which the beverage can spill should the container be accidentally disturbed.
Thus, it is considered desirable to provide a low cost device that enables the orifice to be temporarily plugged, and thus increase the efficiency of the thermal barrier, while also increasing the security of the beverage during transportation of the container. If desired, a number of additional functions can be incorporated into such a device as well.